1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper arm equipment, especially to a wiper arm equipment which is mounted on a glass surface of the front wind shield of a vehicle and effective in that common wing can be used in installation on the production line of wiper arm equipment and in optional installation by a user.
2. Related Art Statement
In a wiper arm equipment mounted on the front wind shield of a vehicle, one end of the wiper arm is rotatably arranged on the lower side of the inclined wind shield, and a wiper blade is mounted on the other end of the arm. In the wiper arm equipment of this type, the wiper blade will easily put off from the surface of the front wind shield under high-speed traveling of the vehicle, thus, reducing wiping effect of the blade on the shield surface.
Thus, wiper arm equipment is known which constituted in such a way that the wing is fixed on the arm piece of the wiper arm adjacent to the wiper blade to press the wiper blade onto the front wind shield by the air resistance produced by the wing when the vehicle moves at a high-speed.
In the wiper arm equipment provided with such wing, an insert plate are formed as integral parts of the wing, portions of the plates being planted in the wing, to fix the wing on the arm piece at two positions.
Generally, the wing is fixed on the arm piece in such a way that the wing is put on the arm piece in the production line of the manufacturing process of the wiper arm equipment, and screws are driven into the holes bored on the insert plate.
On the other hand, there are many cases where a user or a dealer optionally mounts an integral member of wing and insert plates (wing parts) onto the arm piece of the wiper arm equipment according to their liking.
However, conventionally, as wing parts in which a wing and insert plates are combined in one unit, ones for installation have to be prepared separately, thereby requiring separate molds for forming each wing parts.
Moreover, if the tapping screw is used to fix the arm piece to the insert plate which is connected to the wing as one unit, the tight state is easily loosened because screws easily become "dull" (ineffective).